


When You Were Mine, And I Was Yours (Until The Sun Sets And The World Burns)

by orphan_account



Series: Ri Writes Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hapsburgs, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Mentioned/Background Characters, Reminiscing, Sexual References, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Austria reminisces about a time long gone.





	When You Were Mine, And I Was Yours (Until The Sun Sets And The World Burns)

There was a time when I once held those calloused hands. When my alabaster skin was flush against his sailor’s tan. When his lips claimed mine. When I saw him vulnerable, and he saw me cry. When we ruled together atop golden thrones and our Empire spanned the globe.

Oh, to be young, powerful, and in love, no?

To have all one ever desired - wealth, strength, respect, protection, love, and lust. To be unstoppable on the world stage.

Alas, good things never last and our time apart was first met with war.

I myself added to the scars I so loved to trace.

He slit the pale skin he adored to mark.

Tears filled the emerald eyes that I often found myself lost in.

Gone were the glasses he used to remove so gingerly.

And yet, when I lay defeated on the field, as his his allies stood over me and he stood to the side, he defended me. The sun reflected light off of the ring on his thumb - his wedding band. I could feel my own, hanging from my neck alongside the cross he gave me. The metal seemed much heavier than before as my chest rose and fell.

Do you remember that? When I was your supposed enemy and yet you came to my defense against your friends? I don’t think I’ve ever been more grateful to have you on the opposite side.

Do remember any of our time together, darling? Do you think about it as often as I? I think not. Not when I see you across the room, smiling bright and talking amicably with our former charge. I think you have put it behind you, as I should have.

And yet, I cling to the past. To what once made me happy. But I dare not drag you down memory lane, not when you seem so content with the present.

So, I shall watch you from afar, my mind lost in times long-gone. Times when you were mine, and I was yours.

Ich liebe dich, Antonio. Until the sun sets and the world burns.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10-15 minutes with no editing so...


End file.
